Sesshomaru's Experiment
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: Sesshomaru, the most powerful demon of all Japan, had a secret. A secret so humiliating, so shameful, that it crippled him more than his missing arm ever could. Rated M for future chapters.
1. It's a secret

Sesshomaru's Experiment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

**Warning:** Sexual content, adult situations. Not fit for readers under 18

(I know you're going to read it anyways, so just pretend like you didn't)

* * *

_Sesshomaru, the most powerful demon of all Japan, had a secret._

A secret so humiliating, so shameful, that it crippled him more than his missing arm ever could. When his focus should have been on the more fulfilling things in life, this set back held him away. His misery plagued him in the most confusing of manners, and never being one to ask for assistance, he resigned himself to just living with his situation. At the ripe and able age of 986, Sesshomaru-sama, most sought after bachelor of the Western Lands was…

…**a virgin.**

It wasn't as if he was not appealing, oh no. The demonesses fell over themselves to catch his eye, promising delights of the flesh. Delights he truly had no knowledge of, but they didn't have to know that. Instead, he appeared as if he were indifferent and unmoved by their advances, which lead to the backwards assumption that he was amazing in bed. This crazed way of thinking only sent more demonesses his way, which further added to his plight. If only his father would have given him 'the talk'.

It was a topic his parents had always avoided, bringing into argument _'We'll tell you when you're older'_. Well the time for 'the talk' never came. With his father's early demise and his mother's heartbroken suicide, no one was left to explain. And as the years grew by, so did Prince Sesshomaru until he was no longer a tiny pup, but now a fully functioning and confused youkai. So instead of running into this battle blindly, Sesshomaru chose to strictly avoid it…

**Until now.**

_A/N- Okay, so I know you want to kill me right now, but I wanted to get this little piece out there to see if anyone wanted more. The chapters will get a little longer and dirtier, I promise. But in order for me to stay focused on the story plot, I will write them in almost a drabble type form, so short sweet and to the point :) _

_Btw, I want it to be known that I, in no way, think being/not being a virgin is shameful. For the purpose of his species, gender, age and era I chose to use that concept. Enjoy!_


	2. I don't get it

Sesshomaru's Experiment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

**Warning:** Sexual content, adult situations. Not fit for readers under 18

(I know you're going to read it anyways, so just pretend like you didn't)

* * *

_The push of motivation was an unexpected one._

As the young lord had found himself walking through the deep rich forest of his lands, one fine day, he had happened across a meadow. Blooming with all the colors of the rainbow, were glorious flowers as large as the palm of his hand. Adding to the peaceful scene, butterflies littered the air as they wafted to and fro, flitting from delicate petal to delicate petal. A truly beautiful sight indeed…one he would most likely share with his ward.

However, the relatively short peace was shattered by a scent carried upon the wind, and soon after, a disturbing sound reached his very sensitive ears. With inhuman grace, the youkai lord leapt high into the surrounding tree branches and waited. From his angle, his eyes partook in a most ghastly sight.

In the very middle of the meadow, in broad day light no less, laid his hated half-brother and undead lover. They appeared to be entangled in one another, struggling to untwine themselves limb from limb, or so he thought. But as he watched, unable to look away, Sesshomaru realized that they were frantically disrobing.

His curiosity had gotten the best of him, as he cursed the half breed within his mind. Though, no amount of mental profanity was able to move him from his current spot. So he continued to watch transfixed as Inuyasha's hands ran over the falsely hardened flesh of the priestess, eliciting tiny sounds from the back of her carefully constructed throat. Her body would have been a pleasing one had she been made of real flesh and bone; but yet, the hanyou did not seem to mind.

'_How disturbing.'_

Focusing more intently, Sesshomaru observed as the priestess's hands disappeared beneath her hakamas, before the article of clothing was pushed down her parted legs. Her unveiled sex was quickly hidden by Inuyasha's body as he leaned nearer; obscuring his view of what was happening. For something must have happened to make the woman's back arch in such a way.

Thoroughly perplexed, Sesshomaru noted that the half breed had suddenly begun to move erratically in an unstable back and forth motion, grunting and groaning like a beast unhinging. Meanwhile, the priestess's legs wrapped around the mutt's waist, as she too began to raise her voice to the sky. The whole act, in all, appeared very primal and somewhat sloppy to Sesshomaru, who favored precision and accuracy most of all.

'_Why choose a meadow, if you desire to be so loud?'_

Just as the couple's heart rate reached a thunderous tempo in his pointed ears, the two froze in their position, before collapsing heavily upon the other. The Daiyoukai looked on in disgust at the sweaty mess that now sullied the beautiful field. Having decidedly seen enough and turning to leave, he was stopped when something else caught his attention.

There was movement through the trees on the other side of the field. With his excellent vision, amber orbs focused on the green material of a most indecent skirt. Eyebrows raising in interest, the Western lord decided to stay just a little longer.

_A/N- Dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Next chapter coming soon, in the meantime let me know your thoughts! :)_


	3. Consequences

Sesshomaru's Experiment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

**Warning:** Sexual content, adult situations. Not fit for readers under 18

(I know you're going to read it anyways, so just pretend like you didn't)

* * *

_The naked couple rose from the ground to stand together._

Their hands still glued to the other's body through a series of gropes and misplaced fingers. But the sound of a surprised gasp alerted the attention of all present in the meadow, to the new comer on the scene. The miko, Kagome, stood stock still with her mouth agape, staring unbelieving at the sight before her.

Sesshomaru minutely leaned forward on his branch, waiting for what would happen next. Would she cry, yell or sit the mutt? Perhaps she would grace them with a combination of all three? The anticipation was thrilling as he silently observed the consequences of rutting. But then a rather inappropriate and not entirely unwelcomed thought strayed into his mind and caused an odd fluttering to race through him.

'_What does the miko Kagome look like naked?'_

Grasping the rather exposed Kikyou by the waist, Inuyasha gave a valiant attempt at shielding her behind his back. All the while he tried his best to stand proud and tall, whilst hiding his penis from view. As the couple looked on to the strangely silent young woman, they noticed a red hue gather in her cheeks. Kikyou, after sensing no threat in the other woman's inaction, dismissed her entirely in favor of dressing.

The awkward tension was as abundant as the flowers. Feeling as if he should be the one to break the ice, Inuyasha quickly fastened the ties of his obi and stepped forward. In his head he wasn't sure what it was that he could possibly say, but he was growing more fearful as the seconds passed on. Kagome looked positively red in the face!

"Kagome, look…Kikyou and I, w-"But he never got to finish, because Kagome did something that shocked everyone present.

**She laughed.**

**A/N-**_ Today is my birthday! So I decided to break you all off a piece of the celebration, in the guise of a new chapter :) Hope you enjoyed! Next one coming soon_


End file.
